Why Me?
by Ninja.Writings
Summary: Of all the people this can happen to, why me?


"So we're really staying in Japan?" I took a deep breath.

"Oh Ana," my mother tried to calm me down, "we believe this is the best choice for you."

"But isn't there a branch in America?" I kept a constant tone.

"Yes there is," she tried to start.

"Then why can't I attend that one?" I stood in interruption. "I won't be treated special there. Even Dad wanted me to continue back home!"

"Anast-"

"Mercy," my uncle spoke.

I turned to face Uncle Seto's narrowed look. Something I said must have been rude enough for him to speak. Guilt immediately flooded me for talking back to my mother. Whatever Uncle Seto said now was going to happen. I knew that once he made his mind, nothing was going to persuade him otherwise.

"You're father wants you to go to a private school focused on business," Uncle Seto explained. "Your mother and I disagree. As heir to Kaiba Corp. first, school falls under our desicion. I specifically wanted you to go to the branch here."

"Anastasia," Mother noticed that I was speechless, "until you leave, we're going to stay here at the main house."

I sat down in defeat, not wanting to make anyone else upset. To myself, I smirked.

'The things I do.'

"And that's done," I stated.

"No way," the proctor stumbled backwards. "Not in that many turns."

"You underestimate me," I replied. Turning around, I left the proctor speechless on the dueling field. After hearing my complaint about special treatment, my mother had arranged for me to take the duel test like the other students. There might have been a better challenge for me if the proctors used their own decks, but I didn't mind.

Breezing up the stairs, my body lost balance after collinding with someone. I began to fall backwards but before my feet could leave the ground, the person grabbed my arm to pull me back up.

"That would have been one hell of a fall," a male voice commented.

"You don't say," I replied while regaining my balance.

"Hey, aren't you that girl that just finished that duel?" he let go of my arm.

"Guilty as charged," I let out a small laugh. His brown eyes sparkled from the goofy smile as his hand ran through his ginger brown hair. "And may I know the name of my hero?"

"Jaden Yuki," he held out his hand.

"Anastasia Rogers," I returned. "See you around campus."

"Sure thing!" said Jaden. "That'd be awesome if we could be friends. Later! I have to go to my duel now."

"But I thought the duels were done for the day," I wondered aloud, but he already left.

'Jaden Yuki. I have to remember that name.'

"Maybe I was wrong about Duel Academy," I said to myself after wandering the ship yesterday.

To get to the actual island, students had to board a ferry and travel overnight. For the first day, everyone was allowed to wear regular clothes. However, today we were required to wear the school uniform provided in our rooms.

Yesterday, I searched the entire ship to find Jaden. When I asked other students, they told me that this ship was reserved for the first one hundred students in the school. Maybe Jaden wasn't one of them. It seemed like I wasted yesterday looking for him. The thought of maybe knowing someone on the ship would have been nice.

I was reluctant to leave my room today after slipping into the provided uniform. Hopefully there was an alternate style at the school because I was going to freeze if I had to walk around in a sleeveless jacket. The digital clock on my night stand read six eighteen. It was said that breakfast started at six thirty to accomadate the early risers. With a rumbling tummy, I left my room to find a tall male leaving the room next to me at the same time.

"Good morning," I greeted him.

He turned towards my voice and smiled. "Good morning Anastasia. I heard a Kaiba would be attending Duel Academy and it doesn't surprise me that she's the top female student."

"How did you know it was me?" I was astounded while trying to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Your necklace," he pointed to my neck.

"Oh!" I hid it under my vest. "I must have forgotten to hide it when getting dressed."

"Why hide it?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm the Kaiba heiress," I explained. "They'll treat me differently because my uncle owns the school. So could you keep it a secret, uhh...?"

"Zane Truesdale," he chuckled. "I see you're shyer than the rest of your family. I won't tell seeing that you don't meet a Kaiba everday and get to keep it to yourself."

"Yeah," I agreed with a smile before pausing breifly. "Hey, you say I'm the top female student. Are your the top male?"

"And in the school. I don't plan on letting that change."

"Keep the title. I just don't understand how I'm top female already."

"Most likely your duel. You set a new record for defeating a proctor."

I just nodded. For some reason, Zane's last comment didn't seem right to me. Sure, I was a dueling prodigy and taught by the best, but the proctor was a joke. There must be plenty of people besided me who could defeat them that easily. I was getting suspicious that Duel Academy was going to give me special treatment contrary to what I wanted. I wasn't going to tell anyone how I felt, so I let it slide for now. 


End file.
